Chances
by Red Crescent
Summary: Humans seek for chances in their life. That is all Chichi ever wanted. A simple chance yet all she ever gets are disappointments...whole summary inside. AU Fic, ChichixGoku
1. Part 1

_**NOTE: I'm having such a crazy mind…I intended to make this into a one shot, but it got too long…22 pages, how the hell got it into 22 pages! And still no end in sight! What am I doing? Why aren't I able to hold it short? Why? Why? WHY? So it's going to be a two-shot…hopefully…**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything of DBZ, because I'm not smart enough to actually to be the inventor of it…sadly.**_

_**SUMMARY: Humans seek for chances in their life. That is all Chichi ever wanted. A simple chance, yet all she ever gets are disappointments, even her heart is not doing what she wants it to do and dares arguing with her! But when she finally has two options in front of her she chooses only one…a wise decision or a mistake? **_

_**PAIRING: Goku X Chichi**_

_**THEIR AGES: Chichi 24 / Goku 27**_

_**AU FIC (Alternative Universe Fiction)**_

**CHANCES**

_**By Red Crescent**_

„_I like you…"_

Is what he said to her.

"_I really like you…"_

Those words ringed in her ear like an echo through the Blue Mountains.

"_I really like you but…"_

And there came the twist…Why in the world did he have to add a 'but'? What was it with this 'but'? Why was such a word even allowed in a sentence with 'I like you'; it should be prohibited! Stupid 'but's'! Are 'but's' making the world go around? Sure, **but** her world came to a whole stop just because of this One. Peculiar. Stupid. BUT!

Oh and if it wasn't everything – no – after the 'but' followed a 'just like sister'!

"_I really like you but just like a sister…" _

There, the whole sentence that haunted her since that day. The whole sentence, that didn't let her sleep anymore. The whole sentence, that turned her life upside down because she didn't know what to do anymore. The whole sentence, that robbed her trust in liking somebody for so long.

And the damn whole sentence that is responsible for her miserable grumpy temper ever since. Oh well, sorry for being angry, upset, furious, ashamed, sad and utterly disappointed after a ten year long unrequited love that ended with the stupid words "I really like you but just like a sister…"!

"I swear I'm gonna kill him…"Chichi cursed under her breath while she massaged her temple, feeling very tired – what she was, she wasn't sleeping anymore. Her team-colleagues were evading her, her best friend stopped calling her as she said she should calm down and turn normal first before she would even think of calling her, and her family…well, her father roared he didn't want to hear anything anymore.

The sound of a cup clattering brought Chichi back to her current situation – this stupid 'but' was following her, she hated it – and her gaze shifted to the waitress smiling down at her. "Is there anything you additionally want?"

Chichi tried to smile back. "No, no thank you. Coffee's enough for now." The waitress still smiled, bowed with her head a little and walked away again, with petite little steps. The guys turned their heads to her and whistled quietly. Chichi growled a little turning her eyes heaven-ward and sipped on her coffee. She was in the wrong place…looking down on her own clothes she sighed. It suddenly came crashing down on her – she never paid attention to it anyway – but she wasn't that attractive…she was plain, small…but not fragile or very pretty. She was normal but nothing special – the jeans-type, not the dress type. She had long black hair, but that didn't shine that beautifully. Her eyes were big and black as well, but not that deep – oh those 'but's'! She interrupted herself as anger rose inside of her chest again.

Drinking her coffee very fast she slammed the cup down very unladylike, smashed the money on the table and walked out of the shop. She needed to head home, her bath was screaming for her. She hoped the warm water encircling her body would calm her down a little bit better.

She didn't pay attention to her surrounding as she with big steps made her way through the crowd on the street. Bumping into every person was normal through Rush Hour, yet today it pissed her off more than ever. Could be, because the bag she was holding was heavy – inside a new PC; she destroyed her old one as the 'But-guy' had the nerve to write an e-mail to her – she didn't allow herself to ever call him by his name ever again!

Here a short summary of said e-mail: "Hey Chichi…glad to have you as a friend…you encouraged me to confess my feelings to (Chichi didn't want to read the name)….Have you confessed to your crush already? (At that point she held the monitor in her little hands) Go out more often, you're always alone….find someone else if your special-guy doesn't love you back. (There she yelled and screamed "It's you, you stupid non-caring bastard!")…..By the way, you think I should propose to her? ("NO! Got to hell instead!" and the technical thing landed on the ground…)" End of the summary.

Remembering the details made Chichi feel miserable again. She didn't even notice that tears were forming in her eyes as the memory crashed down on her mind forcefully as if she did it just minutes ago. Actually all of that happened two weeks ago! Chichi was so damn lovesick, it made her literally sick to the stomach. No wonder nobody wanted to talk to her anymore.

This had to stop! But…how? She sighed. Maybe finding someone new? But how do you find someone new? She was twenty-four….she never went out and she never even looked at other men! Gosh, she was more than blind; she was practically dead for the other gender! When the tears suddenly started to loosen themselves from the corner of her eyes she stopped, shocked and rubbed her face fanatically – to no avail. The tears kept flowing. "Damn it!" She cursed and pressed herself into a quiet corner where nobody was able to see her. She searched her pockets for a handkerchief, and found nothing.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" She had to stop crying before she had the opportunity to even start, or she wouldn't be able to stop. Maybe it was a bad idea to never actually cry over this. She told herself she had to stay strong and her anger was all that bound her to his words. She never allowed herself to grief…She didn't want him to have such an influence on her and now? Look at her, she was sniffing like a little child – and had no handkerchief!

"Need this?" she heard someone say and looked with watery eyes to a hand that offered her a white cloth. She nodded only, took the handkerchief thankfully and – unladylike yet again – blew her nose into the soft material. A breathy "Thank you" left her mouth as she still held her eyes to the ground. She didn't want the stranger to look at her red and un-pretty eyes. A low chuckled caressed her ear and she heard the person say "No problem!"

And then Chichi was alone again. Calming herself down, she took her bag into her hands and headed home as fast as possible. She really needed a bath now!

And boy did this help! NOT! Or rather: Only for a short amount of time. While she was lying between the bubbles of her bath she closed her eyes and drifted off into dream land – only to have a nightmare. When she woke up again her bath-water was cold and she shivered to her bones!

Could it really be that hard for her to have only one minute of peace?

Swearing with words she didn't even know she could form she stepped out of her bathroom, finished to dry herself off and went into the kitchen. She was hungry and fortunately she was a good cook. Yet, she forgot to buy ingredients…Swearing again with words she didn't know she even possessed in her vocabulary she took some pretzel sticks and went to her living room. Finding the bag with her new computer in it she sighed. She had to start installing it; she was missing two weeks of her e-mails!

Putting a hand full of her snack into her mouth she chewed and started to unpack the technical thing. After what felt like a day and actually was one and a half hour, she flopped down on her sofa and turned on the TV, the computer still uninstalled. She had no idea how to do that!

She had the feeling she was living under a rainy cloud! Nothing, absolutely nothing went the way it should go. And all because of….him! Turning off the TV again she went into her bedroom. She should sleep, she told herself. And tomorrow morning, everything would change for the better. It just had to!

xGxCxGxCx

"You're fired!" an angry boss yelled at an even angrier Chichi. "It is not in your hand to tell our clients what they are doing wrong!"

"But they were in the wrong; I just did what humanity wanted me to do!"

"Our factory doesn't need your humanity, it needs clients! And thanks to you in about two months ten of the best clients left us! I've had enough! Pack your things and leave, our work-relation ends here!"

"Oh, don't worry, mister. You don't have to tell me! I'm leaving on my own! Goodbye!" Fuming, Chichi turned her back on her now former-boss went to her table, packed the few things she had there and left, without a word or a look. What the hell?!

Just because she was fair they fired her? Should she have stayed blind to the cruelness of their so-called clients who just wanted to do something for themselves by investing in them? God damn it, she was working as a secretary in a factory where they build medicinal machines, mostly for the best hospitals…And the only way for the firm to properly build them, they needed investors…Unfortunately lately all of the clients told her, they didn't want to invest anymore into those super-helpful breathing-machines for those who needed oxygen permanently. The reason: the material-costs where to high and those who would need said machine would die sooner or later anyway.

That was too much for Chichi, so she snapped at the man on the phone and told him, he should die this instant instead by having trouble to breathe himself! But because of her great luck, her boss heard her – as the whole floor of the factory did, actually – and now she was fired.

No, that sounded wrong! She was signing in her resignation. She wanted to leave anyway…

When she turned around a corner she slowed her pace and sighed before she flopped down on a bench near a little park. Burying her face in her hands she couldn't help herself but start to cry. If depression was a sign of helplessness then Chichi needed more help than she ever wanted to admit. Her life was a disaster, her spirit broken and her inner strength…nothing more than a bubble in a cage. So she sobbed her grief out – there wasn't much for her to do anyway.

"How come that I only see your crying face? Need a handkerchief again?" A voice suddenly asked her and she looked up into a hand offering a handkerchief. She took hit, blew her noise in her unladylike-way and dried her tears with hiccupping here and there. "T-thank y-you…" she breathed out and looked at the white cloth between her fingers. She had to start carrying those things too, she decided. She developed the characteristic to cry, so they would be helpful, wouldn't they? It would spare her from getting help from strangers… A dark figure sat beside her and the same voice talked again. "Why so sad?"

Chichi, who didn't dared to look up because she had the feeling her now messed up make-up made her look like a fish on land, catching for breath, answered quietly. "I don't think anybody wants to know."

"Aw, you can't say that. You see, I want to know."

Chichi chuckled. "You know that seems like sexual harassment? Talking to a crying girl on a bench out of nowhere….saying things like that..."

"Mhmm…it seems that way doesn't it? But what if I say I'm a normal guy – not a pervert in any way – who was just curious why a lone girl near a park in the middle of the day sits there crying her eyes out. You know, it's not happening often, seeing something like this."

"That I believe…" Chichi stated and looked up and watched the distance, still not daring to look directly at the stranger.

"Maybe you would feel comfortable if you knew my name?" He suggested but Chichi didn't hear him. She was thinking what in the world went wrong with her life. Maybe it was because she was a bad child? No…her father never scolded her. Maybe it was because she spoke her mind? No…speaking your mind never was wrong. Maybe it was because she accidentally stultified her teacher in middle school? Well…who knew he was wearing a wig?

No, nothing sounded plausible to her…And sitting here and cry was not very helpful at all! She said to herself that today everything had to change for the better! Maybe finding a new job was her destiny! Maybe it was a sign that she got fired today! Yes, that must be it!

Sitting abruptly up she clenched her fist and took her stuff before she left with speedy walks. The stranger stood up again, startled and yelled after her. "Miss?"

She didn't turn around and screamed. "Sorry, gotta go! But thanks for the handkerchief!"

At home she unpacked her new PC once more and started to get through the labyrinth of installing this and that and...yes, it felt like hell! But when she finally was sitting before it - successfully loaded - she started to search through the internet for a new job assignment. And boy was she lucky to find nothing that took her interest! Instead she read about 500 other jobs that didn't even reach her level!

Dear God in heaven, she prayed, please let me find just one damn stupid assignment; just one!

And….DING DING DING! As if on cue the electricity in her house suddenly shot down and left her in the dark, her computer as black as her flat. Chichi's head frustrated crashed down on her computer-keyboard and she groaned. Something like this was the last thing she needed!

"What did I do to deserve this…?" She desperately whispered to herself and had the urge to drown herself in her bath. Fortunately she was too lazy to get up and turn on the water…

So, she went into the kitchen, searched for some candles and started to light them up. And when she finally finished turning her home into a candle-ocean and she slowly had the feeling to calm down at the sight, the lights went on and her PC peeped and started to work again.

The face Chichi had now was a mixture of frustration, disbelief and sarcasm. In short: Luckily nobody saw it, because they would have burst out in laughter, making her even angrier.

Grumbling she turned the lights out on her own so that she could enjoy the candle-light still and sat down before her computer again. Going through the job-assignments once more she suddenly stumbled over a red-marked sign that practically jumped into her eyes. Because it was short and…red…and short. Yes…

_Searching new __**f/m**__**secretary for company**_

_Knowledge requested_

_Application to: Mister Krillin Rii via E-Mail (see link below)_

Now, didn't that sound just perfect – although she never saw that you could send your application per e-mail. What a company! Chichi almost squealed in joy – for the first time in about three weeks – and quickly started to write down her CV, searched for all her certifications, scanned them, packed all of it into a nice file folder and…noticed luckily that she almost forgot to put her picture onto her CV. But when she finally was done with all, she pushed the button and the application flew off!

Her heart felt like a stone that crashed down on the ground. She was tired and hoped this one would work! It would be a miracle to get an appointment; normally you would have to write twenty applications before you even would get five appointments…so writing one CV and receiving something would be more than just a miracle…but Chichi needed a miracle, she needed a chance!

xGxCxGxCx

One week later she still had no answer. Why? What was it? Didn't they get it? Did they forget about her? Was it her picture? Didn't it look appealing enough – could she even look appealing? Were her references too less? Did they found too many writing-mistakes – wait a minute, she never tipped wrongly! But it was in dim light when she tipped it…Argh, why didn't they respond!

"It's very funny to look at your face." An amused voice before her stated and Chichi looked startled at the handsome face of a man in his mid-twenties who cheekily stood before her, dressed entirely in sports-wear, sweating lightly. She blushed fiercely at his words – why was such a good looking guy talking to her anyway? In the middle of the day…in a park…while the sun was shining…Ah, she drifted off now! Shifting her gaze to her hands in her lap she murmured. "Well, sorry for being funny…"

His low chuckle filled her mind and he added. "Well, it's better than seeing your crying face! I have no handkerchief today, you know." Her eyes snapped up at his words. "That was you?"

"Guilty." He jokingly smiled and sat beside her, on the little bench, leaning back his head before he sighed a little. She watched him with big eyes, but when his gaze changed to her again, she turned her head back and gulped. Why was this man – and he was really good looking! – helping a plain girl like her? Nobody cared until now if she cried or not, so why was he…?

"You're at it again." He grinned and she frowned. "At what?"

"Showing what you're thinking. There it was…" he tapped her forehead with his index finger and his movement was so small and quick, Chichi couldn't tell if she just imagined it. "You just thought 'Why is this guy talking to me?' Am I right?"

"What are you doing in my head?" she ironically questioned him and earned a butterfly-light laugh from him. She had to admit, it sounded very pleasant….Heart, be still! She ordered her most important organ.

"So…you're jogging here too?" he asked her as if it was be the most ordinary question. Well, maybe it would have been an ordinary question, if the both of them knew each other.

"Yes…sometimes. To calm myself down…" Alright now, why did she seriously answer him?!

"Didn't work today?" his eyebrow hooked and she inclined her neck. "How do you know?"

"Your face…" he reminded her smilingly and she couldn't help but feel her cheeks heat up. She sighed theatrically to cover her embarrassment. "No, it didn't. Too much in my head, too many bad things around me, and too many dogs pooping on the way…" she joked and he burst out in a delightful laughter. "I agree with the last part!"

She smiled at him, suddenly feeling so damn comfortable on this little bench, it was like…a miracle? Well, indeed a miracle where she didn't want or expect one, but one was better than none! She relaxed for the first time after – she didn't know how long.

"What's going on in your mind?" he questioned her out of the blue and she sighed again, not caring about the fact that they didn't know each other. He was the first to ask anyway and she needed someone to listen to her.

"Don't know…my life's a rollercoaster without an end at the moment. Everything that can go wrong goes wrong, my friends are avoiding me…my crush turned me down without me confessing to him at all…don't worry, I forgot about him long ago, but it's just so damn frustrating! When you gave me the handkerchief last week I was crying because I got fired…and today, I was thinking why the company I sent my application to doesn't respond at all…"

"That's pretty much…" he frowningly noticed and she gasped with a little laugh. "Say that again!"

"Any idea what to do?"

"I don't know…I thought about drowning myself, but my bath's too small. When I thought about burning my flat I noticed that my oven's not making enough heat. I cannot even poison myself, my cooking's too good…" she counted sarcastically and he half smiled. "Isn't that a bit too extreme?"

"No, believe me, my cooking's very good!" she joked again but knew what he meant. Being funny wasn't very helpful, she knew. But it helped her, if only a little.

"How about the both of us think of something?" he suggested and she, surprised by his words, looked into his black eyes. "The…both of us?" She repeated. "Why? We don't know each other."

"Aw, no problem. We can get to know each other on the way!" he chirped.

"Are you trying to cheaply make a move on me?" She jokingly wanted to know, not awaiting a serious answer.

"Maybe…" he grinned and she almost choked herself with her tongue by his words. Lightly coughing her eyes grew bigger and bigger by the moment. What was this guy saying? "But I don't even know your name!"

"Well, then let me introduce myself. My name's Goku. Nice to meet you!" He showed her his outstretched hand and Chichi took it effortlessly, unbelieving. "Chichi, nice to meet you too..." Her voice was nothing more than a whisper. Did she just make a new friend in a park? On a bench….in the middle of the day…while the sun was shining…? Ah, she drifted off again!

"Alright then, Chichi!" He said to her beamingly. He smiled as if he was getting the bike he wanted from his parents since forever! Chichi really had no idea what this guy was thinking, yet she couldn't refuse him. He was too…nice. Yes, nice was a good way to describe him as a stranger. "Let's meet tomorrow, the same place, the same time. How does that sound?"

"Good I think?" She warily answered but added quickly. "Do I have to wear sports-wear then too?"

He laughed and patted her shoulder in a friendly way. "You're the funny-type aren't you? I like that! No, no sports-wear. Wear anything you normally wear, we're just grabbing something to eat in a café, my treat."

"You sure?" she questioned with an unsure gaze but he only nodded. "Very sure!"

"You're weird." Slipped out of her mouth and he grinned. "I know!" And with that, he left.

So…Chichi had an appointment with a guy named Goku, whom she met for the second time – little did she know it was for the third time already – in a park. A change in her boring life, indeed…

Was there actually light on the other side of the road?

xGxCxGxCx

Her closet: a mess. Her room: a mess.

Her temper: exploding!

Why in the world didn't she have one cute looking outfit in her closet? Everything was jeans, and blue and dark…Didn't she like pink? No, she liked pink a little, but she never found something to wear that suited her – well she told herself it didn't suit her….And now, she was sitting with her only fitting underwear in the middle of her room, surrounded by clothes and clothes and more clothes!

She had to decide on something or she would leave naked…and that really wasn't what she wanted at all! Sighing, she picked out her favorite jeans in combination with a light blue shirt and a black short jacket. Her hair up into a high ponytail – the strains still were tickling her back, she thought about cutting them again – and with fitting comfortable shoes she looked into her mirror for the last time.

Could be better….she told herself. But then again, it wasn't as if this was a date or something similar. They were just meeting…a man and a woman who barely knew each other…grabbing something to eat, discussing her….life? Alright, that sounded odd, indeed. What were they doing? Why was she even agreeing?

Obviously because he was offering her a helping hand…

She sighed again and looked at her watch only to find out that she would be late! Cursing, she left her flat with quick steps and ran to the park they decided to meet in.

He was already waiting for her, a content smile on his face; his hair as messy and spiky as yesterday. Did he know how a hair-brush was supposed to look? Or didn't he just understand the terms of combing? Either way, it suited his face – manly yet like a boy. He was dressed normally, in jeans – like her! – a black shirt and a red-orange west. It suited him, but with a handsome face and a body that screamed with beautiful defined muscles…what wouldn't suit him?!

Very out of breath Chichi stopped before this image of a man, her hands on her knees and her head very low – she was looking at her feet. "Sorry…" she breathed "…for coming…" breathed again "…so…"a sudden gasp "…late!"

"Don't worry about it! I was just arriving one minute ago!" he assured her and she finally was able to stand upright again. Brushing her front-hair out of her face she frowned at his statement. "Really?"

He grinned. "No, actually I was waiting since one hour already. I just didn't have anything better to do, so I came early."

"You're not very helpful with your honesty, you know that?"

He only smiled as a silent answer and started to walk, signing her to follow him. "How are you today?" he firstly wanted to know changing the subject.

"Oh well, I'm still living." She answered honestly and earned a grin.

"Did you already get an answer from the workplace you applied for?" he curiously questioned further but she only shook her head. "I don't think this company would answer mails on Sunday, as today is a Sunday. But I hope I might get something tomorrow. I'm trying to be patient…I hope I don't have to destroy all of my vases in the process, though!" she smiled. No idea why she could relax with this Goku, but she found her humor straight the moment she talked to him.

Obviously he liked her funny side very much too, as he was grinning constantly. "As long as you only destroy vases and nothing more…" he smirked and she laughed her bell-like laugh her father liked to hear so very much. Goodness, she didn't laugh like that since…forever!

"Are you hungry?" he suddenly asked her and her stomach growled loudly. Touching her belly with a very red face she admitted. "I haven't eaten yet…"

He laughed. "No problem! I told you we would get something to eat! I know a good café, it makes the best pancakes ever, believe me!"

She nodded, beamed brilliantly at him and they walked side by side in silence until they reached said café. "Happy Times" stood above the shop with big black letters. He held the door open for her – a real gentleman – and they sat down in the nearest corner.

"Goku!" a female voice shouted excitedly and a blue haired woman ran from around the counter to the table the both of them were sitting. "What are you doing here? Didn't you say you were on a vacation?"

"Hi there, Bulma! I am on vacation, but I decided to stay home this time." His gaze shifted back to an unsure looking Chichi who eyed Bulma almost…with envy. What a cute look, he wrote down inside of his head before he spoke further. "Bulma, this is my new made friend Chichi. Chichi, this is Bulma."

"Nice to meet you!" Bulma chirped and extended her hand looking from Chichi to Goku to Chichi and back to Goku again. Was she comparing their eye-color or what was she doing, Chichi asked herself letting go of her hand again. Goku took the word back into his mouth. "Buls, could you make two portions of your blueberry-pancakes for us?"

"Everything for my best friend!" she laughed out loud, her blue eyes shining brightly before she turned around and left the both of them alone again.

"So…" Chichi started to talk after a few seconds. "You're on a vacation? What are you doing normally?"

"Oh…that's not really interesting, believe me. Boring business talk and such…tell me more about what's troubling you."

"Ah…I don't think my problems are worth listing to. I mean, what makes my problems into real problems is myself. I think too much about them. They're troubling me because I cannot let go of them…they haunt me, even in my dreams. And the only solution is to let myself not be bothered about it…Anyway; I don't believe you really want to listen to my miserable life, do you? I have the feeling you just wanted to start a conversation with me, am I right?" she smiled.

He smirked. "Am I being seen through already?"

"Don't underestimate my eyes, mister! I can see things very clearly sometimes." She jokingly said and added. "But I think your way of getting to know people is….nice. I never would have the courage to talk with strangers the way you did yesterday. And look! Now we're sitting here, eating pancakes together!"

"You know, I'm taking quite a while to finally talk to the people I want to know…And finally talking with you cost all of my courage and nerves…" his voice got into a light whisper.

"I'm sorry what did you say? I didn't hear you; I was looking at the girl behind you. She just smeared cake all over her face, it looked rather cute…"

"Oh, nothing! Just…talking to myself…" Goku assured her and before Chichi could ask again what he was talking about they were interrupted.

"Your pancakes are done!" Bulma yelled from the off and came in sight with two large plates on either palm of her hands. "Oh my god, that smells delicious!" Chichi cried out as soon as the food was left before her.

"They taste even better, try them!" Goku suggested and Chichi did as she was told. And every bite was pure bliss…Goku couldn't help but watch her face while she was enjoying her food. Chuckling to himself he made an imaginary check mark on his list and both of them talked about this and that while eating their pancakes.

Chichi was as relaxed as never before. Talking with Goku was fun! It was different and it didn't seem so forcedly. They were speaking naturally with each other as if they never did anything different. When they finally after about three to four hours left the café again, Chichi told herself she just had to know the secret behind those pancakes!

"I'm taking you home." Goku offered after they said their goodbyes with Bulma who yelled they just had to return soon! Taking his offer thankfully Chichi walked beside him down the road.

"Today was…different from my normal days. I enjoyed it very much, thank you." She honestly told him and smiled as he smiled a "no problem" with this charming way of his. "I think we should do that again, what do you think?" He wanted to know and she nodded. He sounded like a little kid, that road a rollercoaster with a very big looping for the first time. "How about tomorrow?" he suggested impatiently.

"You like the fact I have no work at the moment, don't you?" she teasingly asked him and he blushed. He actually blushed! That Chichi would ever see a man blush – she never once believed in her twenty-four years that she would. "I think tomorrow sounds just fine." She rescued him before she stopped before a high building.

"That's where I live." She pointed to the house behind her.

"Looks nice!" He said. "Which floor are you?"

"Seventh."

"Oh…must be a nice view."

"I can see the park we met just perfectly!" she admitted giggling and felt like a little girl once again. It was great!

"Well then…"He smiled down at her and touched her hand with his finger only a little – it was more like a little tap – to say his goodbye as a sudden electric jolt went through his body leaving him speechless. Chichi's face changed color as she felt the same sensation, wondering what the hell that was just now?

"Tell me you felt that too…" he wanted to know and looked straight into her eyes, looking as if he was desperately awaiting the word "yes" from her. But all she could do was stutter a little, back away from him and whisper. "Sorry, gotta go." Before she turned around and ran into the building, right into the safety of her own home. Unfortunately he didn't let her escape as he was grabbing her arm with his hand – the same sensation happening again, this time a little lower – and he asked. "We're still seeing each other tomorrow?" His voice was nothing more than a whisper.

And her answer?

Was nothing more than a nod.

xGxCxGxCx

"_Hello, Miss Ox!_

_We gladly announce to you that we got your application for the secretary-part in our company. As a lot of applications were sent to us we ask you to have patience until we decide on whom we want to meet._

_We will contact you again shortly after our decision was made._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Krillin Rii_

_(Management-secretary)"_

Chichi's mouth was closed, her eyes blank. Patience? They were asking her for a little more patience? If patience was a substance it would pool out of her pores by now! Sighing she rested her cheek in her palm as she read the mail over and over again. Oh well…it was better than a letter of refusal. So she still had a chance.

She thought about sending applications to other companies but they turned her down instantly, saying they weren't searching for somebody at the moment but they would contact her if they were going to. So…said Son-company was the only option she had by now. She wanted to walk with her head held high into the employment center and announce she wouldn't need their help anymore! She wanted to earn her own money and not get unemployment benefit, damn it!

Turning off her computer she looked at the clock hanging in the living room. Half past six...one hour more and Goku would come to pick her up. Chichi blushed fiercely as she remembered the feeling she got yesterday when he touched her. She never felt anything similar to that. It was weird, it was new and Chichi had no idea where to put it. Her heart pounded when she was seeing him – and it wasn't the same pounding as with the 'But-guy'. No, this heart-pounding was much stronger, faster, more intense…

"Ah calm down, Chi!" she reminded herself. "You don't know him, so don't fall in love with him. You decided to never let this feeling rule over you ever again! Finding someone new, alright, but actually going through the same scenario again after such a short amount of time? Would be a bad idea…a very bad idea, Chichi…so forget about it!"

_But I don't want to, I like reacting to him that way!_ Her heart shot back.

"You dare answer back?" Chichi started to discuss with her inner self.

_Of course am I answering back! You're denying me, that hurts!_

"Oh well, you want to feel the same pain over and over again? Sorry for wanting to protect myself!"

_You're not protecting yourself! Not believing the things you feel is even more hurtful than actually be disappointed by somebody. Look at yourself, you're talking with your own heart, are you going nuts? I should be unable to speak with you!_

And hell, it was right! Here she sat, torn apart between letting go and stopping herself from falling in love with Goku. It was just so strange…was she really the type to fall in love that quickly? Was her heart that unfaithful to her own mind?

_Yes, I am! And I'm damn proud of myself!_

"Would you shut up already?" This was getting too much for her. Looking at the clock again Chichi decided to ready herself until he came. Now, this really was going to be a date, wouldn't it? She slowly started to realize as she pulled out the only dress she had out of her closet. A black one with a high collar and short sleeves, the material stopped just right over her knees flapping delightfully simple around her legs. It was nothing special, but she liked it.

And just when she finished preparing herself the door bell rang and startled about the sudden nervousness rising inside of her, Chichi ran to the front door, stumbled over her own feet and landed hurtfully on the floor. Rubbing her forehead she opened the door. This was starting just perfectly, she thought…

Goku hooked his eyebrow. "Are you alright? I heard a pretty loud crash inside."

"No, no…everything's just fine. I just…uh…everything's fine." She stuttered and looked him over. Goodness, looking like that should be prohibited! He was breathtaking! Dark pants, black shirt and a casual jacket…just….handsome!

He chuckled a little as he was looking at her while she looked at him. Reaching for the bump forming on her head he said "There's a light lump. You sure nothing's wrong?"

Chichi backed away from him before he could touch her, automatically. "Oh, don't worry! I'm used to bumps like that, they will disappear soon enough! Should…should we go?"

"Oh yeah…" He rather unsurely said, still looking at the red mark on her forehead. Was she really alright? It looked…painful. Shooing him away from the door she closed it behind her, turned the key around and both of them started to walk.

"So…"she started to talk, ignoring the throbbing on her head – damn it, why did she have to land on her shoe? "…where are we going today?"

"I know a small little bar just down the street."

"Let me guess…a friend of yours is the owner?"

"How did you know?"

"Ah…just guessing." She smiled. "Oh, by the way! The company wrote back today. Told me I should have more patience…" she added, unsure if she was making small-talk properly. She never was good at initiating it.

"Are there still vases available in your home or do I have to lend you mine?" He smirked and she smiled at him, punching his arm in the process. "Don't tease me; I really am not the patient-type. I hate waiting for too long…I waited then years for a love to blossom and got turned down at the end, so no more waiting for me." She barely said but he heard her anyway and whimpered a little, fortunately unnoticed by her.

"What a stupid guy to turn you down…" he whispered more to himself and Chichi didn't hear him…

When they walked past the park they met in, Chichi suddenly stopped and looked at the natural area. Weird, how such a non-magically surrounding was able to bring both of them together…though all the dog-poop, she jokingly told herself. "Should we take a short-cut through it?" Goku suddenly suggested and she looked at him with her eyebrows rising in wonder. "Is it a short-cut?"

"No, not really, but there's something I would like to show you." He admitted, scratching the back of his head.

"What? I don't think there's something in there I don't know about…"

"And I dare to say, there is!" he tapped her nose a little, smiling excitedly. "So? Are we going?"

She blushed at his movements and nodded shortly. She was feeling like a little girl. "Then off we go!" He playfully announced and marched away before her. She laughed as she watched him leaving. What a kid!

"So what is it you want to show me? Is it the big flower-bed down there?" she pointed to her left. "Or is it the cherry-tree blossoming brightly over there?" she pointed to her right. "Or…could it be the little kittens hiding behind this bush?" she stopped and looked at a little bush, listing to little paws hitting the ground. He chuckled. "Nope, nope and…there are cats?"

She teasingly smiled. "Who was going to show whom something he didn't know?"

He grinned. "You got me there." He admitted and after some minutes – they were enjoying the nightly breeze in silence – he stopped, turned around and offered her his hand.

"What?" she wanted to know and looked quizzically from his face to his hand.

"Take it." He assured her. "I don't want you to get lost."

"In here?"

"Believe me, you really, really might get lost if you won't take it!" Goku smirked and she really had the feeling he wasn't around twenty-seven but ten instead. Chichi blushed strongly but slowly laid her hand into his – she could swear she was seeing electric jolting – and as soon as both of them touched the same shocking feeling occurred again, tingling through her whole body.

"Alright, you have to tell me if you felt that too!" Goku insisted just like yesterday and Chichi stuttered. "What… how….just what was that?"

"So, you felt that just like me?" he sighed. "Thank goodness, I thought only I was going crazy…"

"Oh no, going crazy feels entirely different, believe me!" she assured him as she remembered her afternoon in which she had a discussion with her own heart.

_Crazy, crazy, crazy!_ Said heart sang suddenly inside of her chest and Chichi quieted it down instantly.

He charmingly showed her his white teeth in a – yet again breathtaking – smile and squeezed her hand making Chichi's head dizzy. This man was stealing her everything away, she could tell! "Alright, follow me!" he changed their focus back to the 'surprise' he had for her and gently dragged her through high bushes. Where in god's name was he taking her?

When he stopped and turned with a grin back to her, Chichi found herself in a little clearing in the middle of the park; all around them where bushes, encircling them like a little cage. "What in the world…is that?" she wanted to know and he chuckled. "See? Told you, you wouldn't know about it. And look…"he pointed up high "a starry sky just for us."

If romantic moments could be listed on a scale, than this moment was hitting the top….

Chichi looked above her head with a gasp, feeling his hand still in her palm. It didn't look as if he wanted to let go. She had the feeling her twenty-four-year long life was waiting just for this. If she had to die now, she would die without any regrets…well, except one: She had yet to tell the 'But-guy' that he was a bastard…

"You like it?" Goku wanted to know, clearly seeing what her answer would be.

"Are you nuts? I love it!" she exclaimed and smiled at him. "Good!" he grinned, took her hand more firmly into his own and added while looking at her profile "If you like it, then we can come here again."

"Can? We must, this is absolutely lovely!"

He laughed at her silliness and entwined their fingers with each other, which she just let happen. She didn't pay much attention to him anyway; she was enjoying the view entirely. After twenty minutes of silently staying beside each other, he took her back to earth. "Should we get something to drink now?"

She nodded eagerly and let him lead the way back again. "You really have to take me back there!" she demanded childishly and he smiled as an answer. He would take her anywhere by now, she just would have to say something…

xGxCxGxCx

"Thank you for bringing me home." Chichi smiled at him as he led her to the front door of her apartment. Today was the third night in a row they went out together and Chichi almost forgot anything that happened in her life up till now. There was only him and the things both of them experienced. He held her hands as he leaned over to gently kiss her cheek – she was so startled she didn't really register his doing – and whispered a low goodbye himself before he turned away from her, leaving a red head Chichi alone. Touching the place where his lips met her cheek she stumbled into her apartment her mind an only mess.

"What was that?" she asked herself.

_Apparently a kiss, dummy…_her heart sounded from deep within. Since Goku appeared in her life it just wouldn't shut up!

"I know that!"

_Then why are you asking?_

"It was a rhetorical question, you stupid…" Chichi interrupted herself as she noticed the beating of her heart and clutched the spot over it.

_What?_ Said heart shouted back. _I can't help it! _

"I know…" Chichi sighed. Goku was showing his interest for quite a while now, wasn't he? And Chichi was just telling herself to be blind to it, because she didn't know what to do – although she told herself she might slightly with a high possibility be interested in him too…

_Just admit you fell in love with him!_

"Would you just shut up already? You're getting on my nerves!"

_Well, but I can't be still! You're denying the things you feel, it's stupid!_

"How come you never spoke to me when I thought ten long years about You-know-who?" Chichi huffed, getting irritated.

_Because I shouldn't even be able to speak to you? It's not my fault when you're going nuts due to love._

"You have a point there…" Chichi agreed and sat down on her bed. Maybe she should just admit she loved him? It could have been love at first sight…And when he was showing the same interest to her as she maybe could show him, then…maybe they had a chance?

Well…maybe they only had a chance if she was giving him one. Did she even want a chance?

Hell, yes, she wanted a lot of chances but this chance she wanted more than anything…

xGxCxGxCx

"Thank you for bringing me home." She said to him, thinking this scene was repeating itself over and over again. But this time it felt different for her, as she slowly started to tell herself she loved this man in front of her…she was as nervous as a little bird before its first flight.

His thump caressed a spot on the hand he held and he chuckled a low "no problem" before he leaned closer and pressed a light kiss to her cheek again. Her eyes never left his as he backed away soon after and started to leave with little steps.

"Bye…" she whispered and smiled as he smiled and turned around to leave at last.

Was it just her imagination or was this kiss even tenderer than the one yesterday? Either way, her heart fluttered like a cloth in the wind and she dared to not think of other things. Everything was unimportant…even the job assignment she still wanted to have. Her heart squealed in joy and Chichi just let it happen, and gave herself the chance to enjoy the feeling of it.

xGxCxGxCx

"Thank you for bringing me home." This sentence was rolling off of her tongue so very easily, she wondered if he wasn't sick of hearing it already. And he stood so close today. So close. His hands were lying on either side of her hips as he smiled and leaned down to her to press yet again a light kiss on her face – but this time at the corner of her mouth. It was so fast; Chichi couldn't tell if she felt rightly or not. But then his hands vanished from her sides and he whispered a "Goodbye" into her ear before he turned around again and left her alone.

_Oh, why didn't you stop him? He clearly wanted to kiss you! _Her heart yelled at her frustrated.

"Well, sorry for being startled. I just didn't know what to do!"

_Then start to figure it out, dummy!_

xGxCxGxCx

"Thank you for bringing me ho-" Now this was the first time she couldn't finish her sentence. Why? Well, there were only three options that could explain her not-finished sentence, yet only one option actually happened:

First option: She was biting her tongue.

Second option: She was looking into his eyes.

And third option: He was suddenly kissing her out of the blue.

Chichi herself tried to figure out what happened as she felt him biting and nibbling her lower lip gently, pressing his lips firmly over hers, their mouths starting to melt into each other….Yet, she still couldn't figure out what was happening. His arms encircled her upper body and he pressed her fully into his chest. His right hand sneaked its way to her neck, for him to hold her head in another angle and deepening the kiss – Chichi never was kissed like that. In fact…she never _was_ kissed.

So she moved rather unsurely under his penetrations – eyes shut down – but when she felt something hot and moist touch her lip she backed away, gasping.

He breathed a "Sorry" as he looked into her eyes and laid his forehead against hers. "I went too far there, sorry." He repeated but Chichi only shook her head, catching her breath.

"It's alright, I was just surprised." And shortly after she said that he pressed his lips lovingly against her light swollen once again in a seeking kiss before he let her go and took some steps back, intending to go away.

Breathing a "Bye…" he smiled at her goofy expression and turned around to leave; only to look back at her before finally vanishing.

So...option three it was….

Chichi couldn't sleep that night.

xGxCxGxCx

"Would you still like something to drink?" He asked her in the middle of their walking home that night, their hands gently entwined. She looked up at him with a shyness she possessed since they were at this very familiar basis with each other.

"But we just got out of a bar, and it's pretty late so I don't think there are any establishments open anymore, furthermore today is Sunday again and you have to start working tomorrow again, your vacation ends today, you just told me that minutes ago-" he silenced her with a little peck on her lips before he repeated the gesture over her nose. He smiled down at her adorable facial expression and cleared the situation.

"I know what I was talking about, and I know that today is Sunday. And for your first question: no, I wasn't thinking about going into another bar."

Now she frowned. "Then what do you mean?"

"Well…" he started to say and turned around, looking at a house that stood before them. It was a small thing, yet big enough for a family. It looked awfully cozy. "…this is where I live."

"Oh…" Chichi only responded and suddenly his question came crushing down on her mind again. "OH!" she yelled out again, finally getting what he meant. He was inviting her into his home? Oh my goodness…could she actually really go with him?

"Uh…just drinking?" she asked him again and he hugged her daringly before answering into her hair. "No reason to be afraid, I won't do anything, promise…you know: I'm not a pervert in anyway and just a normal guy wondering why a lone girl walks around the streets at night." he jokingly said to her, using the words he once told her, calming her down.

_Do it! Say something! Go!_ Her heart screamed.

"Alright…" she whispered and went after him, her face glowing in the nightly air. So this was it. Her first time in the home of a man. Her first time having something like an almost relationship…well, she wasn't in a relationship with Goku yet, was she? He never said anything about courting her…was that even the right way? Was she doing it wrongly? Or were they considered a couple already in modern days? Chichi had no idea about modern days, as she was reading books about the old ways…were the real coupling started with marriage and such…

_My, you have an innocent mind, no wonder you're so stupid sometimes…_ her heart insulted her lazily. Chichi only growled as an answer. _Let yourself be swept away by the most beautiful act that can happen between a man and a woman! Start to feel the joy of having se-_

"Don't you dare say the word, or I'll kill you!" She warned her rather loud organ and watched how Goku seated her into the big comforting sofa in his living room. He went off to the kitchen, shouting "What would you like to have?"

"Uh…just water, thank you!" she told him and waited until he would return. She analyzed his way of living with unsure eyes. If she were standing you would have clearly seen her trembling legs. A sudden crash from the kitchen took her attention back to Goku. "Everything alright?" she asked, almost wanting to stand up and rush to him.

"Yes…everything's good!" he yelled again only to be followed by another crashing sound and a curse from his lips.

"You sure?" Chichi asked further, now standing and taking two steps into his direction. Suddenly he grinned around the corner sheepishly, walked towards her with two glasses inside of his hands. "Absolutely!" He assured her and went past her. She looked from the kitchen door back to him sitting down. "What were you doing? It sounded as if something heavy fell down…"

"Oh, don't concern yourself with that! I'm just a little klutz as soon as I stand in the kitchen." He smiled boyishly and patted the spot beside him, signing her to sit down. She did as she was told and grabbed her glass to take a nip.

"So…" she started because she was starting to feel uncomfortable "…you're living alone?" What a stupid question to ask, Chichi…she punched herself in her head. Of course he was living alone; the lights were out when they came in! He chuckled. "Actually I used to live here with my grandfather."

"Used to?"

"Yes, he died ten years ago."

"Oh…sorry to hear that…" Great, Chichi! Straight to the sad point! You know how to start a conversation properly. She bellowed at herself.

"Oh don't worry about that! The old man lived his life to his fullest; I know he's happy wherever he's now." Goku grinned and Chichi nodded. "What about your parents?"

"Don't have any." He stated matter-of-factly. Well, he obviously didn't care at all, so Chichi knew feeling sorry for him was not helping in any way. Yet she still wanted to punch herself for asking those questions…

"You're rather curious today, aren't you?" Goku suddenly noticed bemusedly.

"A-am I?" Chichi wondered. And…yes, he was right. She never asked about his life. Actually, they never really talked about either of their life that much, Chichi practically didn't know anything about him. "Shouldn't I be?" she questioned him with big eyes and he smiled, caressing her cheek with her knuckles. "No, it's alright. Ask whatever you want."

And so she did….they were talking till morning, opening themselves up to each other for the first time. Around six in the morning Chichi couldn't help herself as her eyes dropped close and she flopped to the side. She was already deeply asleep on his shoulder when he cradled her in his arms and laid her down on his big bed. Tugging her under the blankets he kissed her forehead gently and sighing deeply left for work although he desperately wanted to lie beside this sleeping angel and let himself be lulled into dream land by her soft breathes escaping her pink little mouth. But he couldn't.

He had a business to manage…

xGxCxGxCx

"You're what?" Goku frowned at his best friend. "Unsure about whom to pick? How come? I told you I want a new secretary by the time I'm back from my vacation…why is the table before my office still empty?" His voice gained volume with each word, leaving the other person sweating.

"There were so many applications and now we have two people left who were available for the job. I didn't contact either of them as I thought it would be best when you check on them yourself while actually working under you."

Goku sighed. "Show me their CVs…"

"They are lying in your office already."

"Sometimes I wonder why I have you working for me, you should lead your own business by now, Krillin." Goku smiled at his Management-secretary who was just so tidy in his job, it was scaring even him – the president. He had to admit he was a rather messy president: not really paying attention to discussions, sleeping with open eyes in meetings…he was nothing without a good secretary.

Going into his office he took the papers lying on his table and stopped almost breathing when he saw Chichi's smile looking unmoving at him. She was sending her application to _his own_ company? If he had known…

"Krillin!" he roared through the building, having the bald little man run inside his office minutes later. "What is it now?" the baldy wanted to know. At this point he wondered himself why he was working under his best friend…maybe because Goku's grandfather was treating him like a family member? Or because he liked Goku as if he was his brother? Well, both of it sounded plausible…but still…when Goku was screaming it was irritating!

"I want her." Goku said and threw one paper into Krillin's hands. He looked at it and smiled. "Funny, you took my first choice, too!"

The dark glare Goku shot him silenced him on the spot. "I will contact her as soon as possible." Krillin promised shortly and left Goku alone again. Sighing, the president ruffled his hair and thought about his little angel lying in _his_ bed, sleeping peacefully…

Who would have thought, destiny would bring both of them together over and over again? If she knew he was thinking about her since his university times, she would surely not believe him. He himself couldn't believe, that the girl he saw entering university while he left it, was the girl he would see again years later jogging in the same park as him. It was that one peculiar moment that he started to jog at the same time as she did.

Yet he never dared to speak with her…until he found her crying in a corner. That was the first time he offered her a handkerchief. Scared of saying something he shouldn't, he left her at that time rather quickly again. But when he saw her crying a second time he couldn't help himself but really speak with her, curious what was troubling her. He felt rather unsure why she left him that day so fast. And then he actually really dared to speak to her; it was the time she actually responded and she told him her name.

There it started, and he was happy as never before when he actually saw a chance.

And she gave him that chance.

And now destiny once again told him, that she was his to begin with. Destiny itself was giving him another chance…And he would take it, like all the other times before – without rushing her of course…he wanted to do it properly.

xGxCxGxCx

When Chichi woke up she felt her body tangled in sheets that smelled other than hers at home. Way nicer, manly….like him. Opening her eyes slowly she looked up at a ceiling she never had seen before. Sitting up with a beating heart very quickly she had to recollect her memory of what happened last night. She was still wearing all of her clothes…goodness.

_Don't panic, nothing happened…_

"Then why are you beating so fast?"

_I'm excited, I can't help it! Stop nagging all the time; I'm only doing my job down here!_

Breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth she looked at the digital clock beside her.

4:22 PM. Almost half past four in the afternoon! How long was she sleeping? Combing with her fingers through her messy hair a little she stood up and walked out of the room, trying to find the way back to the living room. Her jeans felt uncomfortable on her legs and she told herself never to sleep in those again…Straightening her t-shirt she quietly and unsurely yelled for Goku. Yet no answer came back to her.

Looking into the kitchen she noticed the frying-pans lying on the ground. No kidding! He really was a klutz in kitchen. He was only bringing some water so why were there pans lying on the ground? Curiously looking into his fridge she was surprised to see that it was fully packed with stuff. Her belly rumbled at the sight and she gulped. Maybe it would be alright to use his kitchen to cook something?

Looking to the pans she shrugged her shoulders. Oh well, she had the feeling he wouldn't mind. Cooking a small dish and eating some of it herself she smiled while cleaning up afterwards. She felt like a little wife, it was somehow cute…

But suddenly it jumped back into her head: she wasn't his wife…god, she didn't even know if she was his girlfriend!

_Of course you are, he invited you to his house, you slept in his bed, he kisses you constantly, and he's taking your hand whenever you have nothing between your fingers…_her heart counted.

"Yes, but he never actually said it!" Chichi bellowed back sighing at her own stupidity. It would be better if she went home for today, she had the feeling she should check her e-mails…

xGxCxGxCx

"_Hello Miss Ox!_

_We gladly announce to you that after a long time of decision we finally were able to pick out our choice. Please visit our company for further instructions tomorrow morning, Thursday, at 10 o' clock, in the Sideway-street 22b, tenth floor. _

_Congratulating on getting chosen, we patiently await your arrival!_

_Sincerely yours,_

_Krillin Rii_

_(Management-secretary)"_

She got chosen. Her mouth was wide open as she read the new arrived e-mail. She was actually chosen. She had the job. She. Had. The. Job!

She couldn't patiently wait till tomorrow morning…she thought about calling Goku but stopped herself. She wanted to surprise him after she officially held her new working-contract between her delicate fingers.

In the meantime Goku smiled at the sight in his home. A nicely packed meal stood on his kitchen-table and a note with curvy letters lay beside it. "These are not your favorite blueberry-pancakes but enjoy it anyway! Yours, Chichi."

He grinned luckily, feeling so damn happy nothing in the world could destroy it! He wondered what she would say when she noticed it was his company she got into, working as his secretary. He couldn't wait for the next day…

xGxCxGxCx

"I cannot accept it." She nicely said and bowed her head in a friendly way, her hair falling from her shoulders hiding her face. Their chin flopped down almost touching the ground. What was she saying all of a sudden? Didn't she want the chance? Why would she…just throw it away?

"Is it because of me?" Goku suddenly with a low voice questioned her, trying to stay calm. He just didn't understand her. Here she stood, bowing her head and denying him? Denying the fact that he wanted her beside him? She held her head up again, trying not to cry. She was disappointed in him. Did she only get the chance because he was the president of the Son-cooperation? Was it him telling this bald guy standing beside her to choose her as his new secretary?

"No, President Son." She formally smiled at him, holding her composer, making him even angrier.

"Krillin, it would be nice of you to let _Miss Ox _and myself alone for the time being. I would like to speak with her privately."

"As you wish." Krillin frowningly answered and left, closing the door beside him. As soon as the door clicked Goku sighed. "Alright, now what is it? Why don't you want to work here?"

"Because I have the feeling I'm only able to work here because you are the president – why didn't you tell me?" She threw at his face reproachfully.

"Because I knew you would say something like that! Listen, it has nothing to do with me. I'm not choosing who's working here or not, I gave that responsibility all to Krillin because I trust him! I didn't say anything in that matter! Besides I didn't know which company you applied for!" alright, now he half lied but he didn't lie entirely. Chichi didn't look as if she believed him.

"It has nothing to do with you, being my girlfriend!" he gently said and reached out with his hand for her. She backed away, her eyes growing big and unbelieving.

"I'm your girlfriend?"

Goku almost laughed. What was she thinking what she was? "Of course you are; you think I would do that with everyone?"

She looked to the side and murmured "What do I know what you're doing, you're not telling me anything…"

Alright, how did that conversation get into that direction? She was pouting without a reason and he was slowly getting irritated. "Well, you didn't tell me it was my company you applied for, too, did you? I only heard of that yesterday and now you stand here telling me you don't want to? You're not making sense, Chichi." He lightly growled.

_He's right; you're really not making any sense…_her heart admitted.

"On whose side are you?" Chichi yelled inside.

_You still ask?_

Her eyes looked intensely into his, trying to see that he wasn't lying. She straitened her back, opening her mouth.

"I have one condition."

Goku almost let the breath leave his lungs completely and smiled at her. "What condition?"

"We're not having a relationship." She continued before he could protest "I don't want my colleagues to think I got this position because I'm in love with you." She held her hand up before he could say something to her sudden confession. "And I want you to call me formally by my name as am I going to call you president. Can you do that?"

He clenched his fist but nodded shortly, his face clearly showing his displeasure. "Will that make you stay beside me?"

"It does, president Son." She verbally formed they contract and felt the hurt sprawling inside of her chest. She knew it was stubborn to do so, but she just couldn't help herself. She couldn't take two chances at the same time, could she? That would be too much to ask! There was no way life would give her so much happiness.

_You're destroying your own happiness, you dummy!_ Her heart suddenly cried only to be perfectly ignored.

Bowing her head again Chichi spoke. "Then…Thank you for letting me work here, I will take my position as soon as possible and-" she couldn't end her speech as seeking lips suddenly crushed down on hers hungrily, a hand gripping her arm hard and yanking it around a hard waist.

Almost melting into his touch it was pretty hard to push him away. His black eyes showed passion as he looked down at her, leaving her legs trembling. He had such a force inside of him? Chichi was almost left speechless.

Almost…

"You're breaking your promise after seconds?" she asked him, almost near tears.

"No…" he answered in a low voice. "That was a formal way of greeting you here." He half smirked, leaving her blushing. "You are…cruel…" she choked out, no better words could leave her mouth and he smiled, leaned over to her ear and whispered. "The one who's cruel is you, Chichi…"

She gulped. Shocked at the sudden hotness inside of her stomach she backed away from him, her hand seeking the door handle. He added cheerfully "Oh and, I can be much crueler than that!" before she could leave his office with a beating heart.

_What a man!_ Her heart sighed lovingly. And Chichi couldn't do anything other than lightly nod. What was she getting herself into? Oh well, it was her own fault anyway…she _was_ throwing away all of her chances, she knew it. But she just wasn't able to take everything for granted…

_You're really stupid, you know that?_

"I was just about to forget it, thank you for reminding me." Chichi remarked sarcastically.

_No problem!_

Goku sat down on his chair hiding his face in his palms. He suddenly was very tired; this woman was driving him mad! What was it? Not having a relationship although she clearly told him she loved him, too? Because her colleagues could talk about them? So what?

He sighed once again…So be it! Then he had to make her fall in love with him all over again, but this time as her boss! There was no way he was letting her get away from him, not after his long waiting for this opportunity to have her in his arms!

And not even her stubbornness would make him loose focus on that!

_**So that was it…see? 22 Pages and still no real ending in sight…I'm tormenting myself, I swear…The second part might be just as long as this one…I'm killing myself! But before I die you have to tell me what you think, so REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	2. Part 2

_**Alright…I'm never going to finish this I think…why in the world am I writing so much? Why can't I just stop this story? And why did it turn out into a drama?! **_

_**Oh well…here goes nothing…**_

_**Second part of "Chances"**_

_**A third part is going to be released soon!**_

_**PREVIOUSLY ON CHANCES**_

_Goku sat down on his chair hiding his face in his palms. He suddenly was very tired; this woman was driving him mad! What was it? Not having a relationship although she clearly told him she loved him, too? Because her colleagues could talk about them? So what?_

_He sighed once again…So be it! Then he had to make her fall in love with him all over again, but this time as her boss! There was no way he was letting her get away from him, not after his long waiting for this opportunity to have her in his arms! _

_And not even her stubbornness would make him loose focus on that!_

xGxCxGxCx

"And so, the problem we're currently facing is – "

Loud snoring interrupted the speech and everybody looked to the man at the top of the table. His head was lying on his arms, his spiky hair looking into every direction.

"Ahem…president Son?" the talker tried to get the attention back to the meeting, yet nothing happened. A stressed sigh came from behind the president and his secretary stepped forward and hit his head lightly with the little board she was holding. "Wake up, president! You're in the middle of a meeting!" she hissed into his ear. He didn't stir.

Her brow twitched and she hit him again, a bit stronger than before but not brutally. There were still people looking, so hitting her own boss in front of them wouldn't be proper. His head snapped up. "I'm awake!" his lazy tongue uttered and he looked into the round. "What?" he wanted to know but all of them were shaking their heads. It was normal for him to fall asleep…Yet Chichi didn't know that, as she was working since only two weeks here.

Two damn weeks in which she desperately tried to treat him in a cold way, yet it seemed as if he was purposely hindering her. Even now! Although she thought it was rather bold to sleep as the president in a meeting, he looked so adorable, the thing she wanted to do the most was shooing the rest out of the room so that she could enjoy his sleeping face alone. She leaned down to his ear, trying to stay calm – and cold. "You were sleeping, president Son."

"So what?" he wondered back, enjoying the heat she emanated. As she was enjoying the way his low voice flew down her body. She shuddered but didn't show it. Not here, she told herself. She could fascinate about him in her own home when she was alone but not in here!

_Of course in here! It's exciting, exciting, I tell you!_ Her heart beat.

"You wrote everything down, didn't you?" he asked her further taking her out of her little trance. She gulped. "I did."

"So where's the problem? Let me sleep, I couldn't sleep last night at all…" he pouted leaning his head into his palm. Yet again, he looked so damn cute she just wanted to hug and kiss him! But no, nothing of that matter in here!

"Well, I don't care if you did sleep or didn't. You're the president so your responsibility is to stay awake during work. Now, listen to Mr. Takagi and stay awake!"

"Yes, yes…" he pouted further and looked into the silent round. "What? Just go on and finish, I'll listen…"

And the meeting went on, with a wide awake and rather stressed looking president. Chichi sighed. He was hard to handle as a boss…her boss. Goodness, who would have thought she would even be working under him? Then again, she didn't have to take the opportunity; she could have declined the offer and continued being his girlfriend…

_Hello? You could had have both you dummy!_ Her heart cried once again…

"I know! But don't you think that would have seemed unfair? Just because he likes me that way…what thoughts would have had my colleagues? And….I don't want feelings to rule over my working habits…"

_Who cares?_

"Well, I do!"

_It's meaningless to discuss further with you! You're stubborn, utterly stupid and you are throwing what is given to you away…in addition, you're denying me! Furthermore all you can do is almost cry the moment you reach your empty flat, yet you still don't go back to him! To hell what you're thinking, your brain is rotten! End of discussion!_

Chichi frowned. Her heart was right…somehow… in a twisted kind of way.

_Oh, and I forgot something!_ Her heart yelled suddenly again. _The way you're treating him is unforgivable! It would be a wonder if he still loves you, bi-_

"Don't you dare say that word!" Chichi hissed, feeling unsure of what to think anymore. Her life was becoming a mess and she was responsible for it. It was her fault…but…she was just scared! So…of course she would choose what was easier for her to handle! And that was her work only! She had to admit, she did feel hurt when she thought she got the assignment just because Goku was the president. Honestly, she first wanted to show she was capable of doing what she does before she could go back to him…She wanted to go back to him and she was trying really hard to treat him so formally, but she just had to. Until the whole company would acknowledge her as his secretary…She just hoped he would play along as she hoped he would…

xGxCxGxCx

Really, she had no idea how Goku would NOT play along. He didn't want to wait; he wanted her back this instant! Walking up and down inside of his office he ruffled his hair. She was driving him crazy! Looking out of his window which showed into the room where his workers did work, he directly was able to watch her sitting there. She looked so adorable when she worked. Every now and then she would chew her lip and it looked so damn cute when her teeth sank into her soft skin, he wanted to be the one to bite into it. When her slender fingers worked their way through her hair he wanted to replace them with his own hands.

Correction: She was driving him mad!

It had been five months by now since he last kissed her. Five months! He felt like a thirsty alcoholic in front of a sealed bottle finest whisky. Only looking, no touching…Come on, how much misery can you give a man? It affected his cheerfulness and he became grumpy…he never became grumpy! This was like hell! He felt like hell! The whole situation felt like hell! Why was he punished for something he didn't do? Watching her once again he almost toppled over as she fanned herself with a piece of paper, eyes closed. This had to stop, now!

Opening the door he called her in with a monotonous voice, startling her.

Chichi gulped. What was it now? He sounded scary, not like himself. And here she sat, thinking about what to do next. Her heart seconds ago said: _If you continue this masquerade he will fire you because of personal problems, do you want that? Then you would lose both: him and your work. Think about what to do, please! Or it's going to be too late!_

"Damn it, you're annoying! It's too hot in here, I can't think…furthermore Goku and I made a contract that I would stay by his side as a secretary. He cannot fire me; he wanted me to be beside him…"

_Who said he wants you to be there forever if he cannot have you? He's a powerful man, girl; he has many women craving for him…_

"Goodness! I never thought about that!" Chichi noticed rather shocked and held her breath.

"Chichi." Goku then took her out of her thoughts as he called for her. "Office, now."

It took her some seconds to register his command. "Uh…I'm coming right away, president Son." And she followed him, closing the door behind her, leaning her back against the cold material as she watched him sit down in his big black chair, his eyes never looking at her. He seemed tensed, Chichi cried in her head. Could this already be the moment where he fired her? Why did she never think about that? Her heart was right, she was really stupid…

Goku suddenly sighed and relaxed a bit, making Chichi raise her eyebrows in wonder. "Chichi…" he finally spoke. Here it comes; she thought and squeezed her eyes shut. "Would you like to visit Bulma with me? You know we promised her to eat there together again."

"What?" she baffled at him, not believing what she heard.

_A date! It's a date, I tell you!_ Her heart jumped overjoyed inside of her ribcage, it slightly hurt.

"Oh come on!" she heard him grin before he turned around in his chair and looked at her surprised face. "As pals…buddies…friends?"

"Are you trying to….sweet-talking me?" she narrowed her eyes. What was it with him?

_Shut your trap and say yes!_

"She called me two days ago and wanted to know how you were doing, and she wanted to see you again. So I thought it would be better to just visit her like promised as to tell her through phone!"

Chichi analyzed his face as to check if he was telling the truth. He looked trustworthy in a way, but she wasn't sure at all. "I thought you hate telephones…"

"It was Bulma, even I can learn!" He smiled before he questioned her again. "Do you want do go?" Goodness…this boyish look, his eyes…they should be forbidden! "Hmmm…."she thought.

_Could you just stop your nagging? I'm about to explode, can you feel it? Can you? Can you? I'm stopping if you don't say yes….seriously…._

"Yeah, but if you stop then there's no Goku anymore either." Chichi argued with her inner self.

_Why should I beat for someone I can't have! I'm stopping, stopping, I tell you!_

"You are pretty annoying today!"

_More than normal?_

"Absolutely!" she yelled and shut her mouth. Did she just say that aloud?

His bright smile told her, she did. "Great!" he cheered, stood up from his chair, grabbed her arm suddenly and pulled her out of the office.

"Uh…you want to go now? But we're in the middle of work!"

"Who cares, I'm the president and it's my order for you to just go with me!"

_Ah…_her heart melted inside of her yet Chichi was not amused at all.

"You are not really responsible now…are you making the fact that you are the president to your own benefits? Give me a break! That's unfair!" She fumed and tried to wiggle herself free.

Without really awaiting an answer she was more than just surprised to be pressed into a dark corner where luckily nobody was able to see them. His face was merely an inch away from hers as he darkly whispered: "Unfair is the fact that you are denying the feeling I have for you. Unfair is the fact that you fight against me every possible second. Unfair Chi, is the way you look at me and at the same time tell me I can't have you…That's what's unfair."

She gulped as she saw how intense he was looking at her. She could see what he wanted to do to her. What he would do this very moment if they were absolutely alone. It made her shiver…

_Kyaa I'm passing out! I'm passing out, this guy makes me crazy!_ Her heart was beating unstoppable now, it was beating so loudly that both of them could hear it. Her face went red due to the embarrassment she felt. He only grinned cheekily at her. "I'm glad that your heart cannot deny what your brain is obviously telling you to forget."

Chichi was looking to the side now, tears forming in her eyes. She knew he was right! But damn it, how many times did she have to explain it: she wanted to be recognized as his secretary more than anything. She wanted to be respected! She wanted to **show** that she was worth being the girlfriend of the president! She just wanted to have the chance to stay by his side forever…

Seeing how hurt she looked, Goku suddenly felt ashamed of himself. What in the world did he say to her in his rage? Sometimes it was so hard for him to hide his anger. And she was driving him insane! Pressing her little shivering body against his big one, he rocked her gently from side to side and whispered his sorry into her black hair.

"That is not fair…" she choked out again just like minutes before and felt how the tears fell freely from her eyes. "You are not fair, Goku…" she whimpered before she gripped the fabric of his clothes and pressed her nose into his chest.

"I know…" he whispered once again and was cruel yet again, as he enjoyed the way she grieved, as it gave him the possibility to hold her in his arms. Yes, he was unfair, cruel and irresponsible for his actions. But if she provoked him to be like this, then he would be.

Chichi sniffed after some time and pushed him away. She saw snot on his shirt and rubbed it away as fast as possible. "Sorry, there was snot on it…" she said her sorry, not daring to look into his eyes. He grinned a little before he laughed out loud. Chichi really didn't know what was so funny about this utterly embarrassing situation here!

"Please stop laughing, we're really not behaving normal here, are we?" she unsurely snapped at him, not really with rage in her voice. "You…you are the president, how would it look to walk around with a dirtied shirt, huh? Furthermore there is no more time to chit-chat!" She suddenly said a lot louder than the other words before what startled him a bit. Feeling that something wasn't quite right anymore, Goku turned his head around slowly and saw into the shocked eyes of Krillin. Pure horror was written on his face.

Oh boy! Chichi presumed Krillin thought that Goku was taking advantage of her! Well…in fact it did look rather unusual. Him pressing her into a corner, she having a tears stained face…But that's the reason why she said those words so loud. Hopefully he wouldn't misunderstand!

"Uh…uh…uh…Goku? What in the world are you doing to your secretary?" the bald asked with shaking lips.

Yet, somehow Goku didn't absolutely get this situation at all. He just felt bad that they got witnessed. So he simply said. "Uh…we were just doing some small-talk."

"Small-talk?" Krillin smiled an unsure smile. "Here?"

"Yes, here. Where else?"

"Well…you could have done that in your office." Krillin commented. And Goku couldn't really say anything against it…he just opened his mouth and made it worse!

"Oh you're right….we could have done that, but I didn't want to wait any longer, so I took her out immediately."

"Immediately?!" Krillin was about to pass out now. "You wanted to do it immediately?!"

_I think you should interfere now, this is going into the wrong direction…_Chichi's heart presumed and Chichi had to admit, it was right this time.

"Mister Rii, I think you're misunderstanding something. President Son only wanted to…uh...show me a nice place to grab something to eat. He was concerned about me eating nothing in this hell of a heat we have today, furthermore does he want to personally show me the restaurant district he likes to have some of his special meetings. So that I know where to make reservations, as I don't have a list to look on." 'Oh my goodness, what kind of lie was that?!

Krillin firstly looked at her with suspicious eyes, than he smiled beamingly! "Ah, that's what it was! Good god, Goku, why just didn't you say so? My heart stopped beating for a while there! Ah, man!"

And so it came that on this bright and hot afternoon Chichi walked beside her boss, who couldn't grin any wider, to a small little restaurant uptown to eat some pancakes. And she had to admit: it was wonderful enough to make her smile a little. Although she dare couldn't tell him that. So she kept silent along the way until Goku suddenly brushed her hand with his.

_I'm so gonna pass out now…_ her heart sighed but Chichi only could take her hand away immediately and looked at him with wide and shocked eyes.

"What?" he looked at her innocently.

"N-nothing." She answered rather unsure about what to think, looked at the ground and kept walking. The intimate conversation they had earlier kept repeating in her head and her face became red. Feeling his arms around her after five months again was enough to make her shiver to the bone and back for the rest of the year. Her knees were still shaking; luckily didn't she have to stand right now or else Goku would have seen it.

"Your face is red." Goku suddenly noticed. "Do you want to take a taxi to Bulma instead of walking? It is hot today…"

Is the one saying who walks around in a damn sexy looking black smoking, looking even more like a businessman than ever, Chichi said to herself in her head.

_Ah, he looks so good, so handsome, so…_

"Didn't you want to pass out only seconds before?" Chichi baffled at her heart. "Then do me one favor and just shut up…"

_Stingy…_

Looking at Goku who wanted to touch her cheek to check her temperature she backed off and shook her head widely "Walking is fine by me! I'm feeling fine, nothing to be worried about. Really…"

"If you say so…" he said unsure. Obviously he didn't know if he can trust her or not. As if to show him how fine she felt, she started walking again, more eager than before.

Chichi's heart beat like crazy. She didn't even wanted to know why – she knew right from the start – nor did she want to argue about it. It was just as it was. Nothing more and nothing less. It was just as the fact that whenever she was with Goku alone, the rest of the world seemed nonexistent. Even if there was a mass of people around them – just like right now in the streets – or the traffic was so loud you wouldn't even understand your own words – just light right now on the streets – She saw only him, felt only him, wanted only him…it was only this feeling. One emotion filling her up completely. And if he had touched her one more time, her soul would break into a million of delightful little happy pieces…

Loving someone was a heavy burden if you wanted to ignore it…Chichi sighed, ignoring the yells from behind and looked to the side only to see a panic expression on the face of the taxi-driver who came nearer and nearer. Why in the world did he look so shocked? And as Chichi tried to read said expression, one strong arm sneaked its way around her torso and pulled her back heavily. Breathing out in one loud "OUF" she saw how the yellow car drove past her and registered what just could have had happened. Looking at the arm around her she didn't have to guess to whom it belonged to. "That was scary…"she whispered.

"I'm sure my heart just stopped for a minute…" she heard Goku say before she felt his forehead on her shoulder.

_I'm sure I did, too…_Chichi's heart skipped.

"I'm sorry…I'm really sorry…" Chichi stammered as the grip around her got a little tighter. The feeling of his arm one more time startled her to the core and she jumped away from him, bowing in a formal movement to cover her embarrassment. Her face was glowing by now. "I'm really sorry, president!"

Goku looked at her baffled. "What?"

She didn't dare look him in the face as she repeated it once again. "I'm utterly sorry about my carelessness!"

"Chi, what are you talking about?"

"I'm really, really very sorry! I'll pay more attention the next time, I promise!"

"Chichi, I don't really get what's making you so nervous but please look at me." Goku tried an attempt to loosen the atmosphere a bit. Chichi ignored him, her head still bowing a deep bow in front of him.

"Chichi, stop that and lift your head." He sounded angry by now. The people around them looked at Chichi and whispered with each other but she didn't care. He was her president. There shouldn't be any misunderstanding about that. She wanted nobody to misunderstand, did she?

She was just his secretary who troubled him to help her. And she was embarrassed because her chef had to hold her in that way. In a way she enjoyed. In a way she couldn't deny those feelings dwelling up inside of her. But she shouldn't show that on the outside. The only place she allowed herself to think of him as a man was at home, not here on the streets where people could see her. So she stayed formal. The way it should be.

But then again if she wanted to deny the fact she loved him so much in front of others…why were there tears dropping on the ground?

And then it came to her: If this continued like this, she would lose him. She would never be able to just stay his secretary nor would she be able to be his and he would never be hers. She would never be able to keep her distance from him. She knew her heart was right the whole time, but Chichi still believed she could be both. But all she did was pushing him away. As his secretary and as a woman…

He was right. She WAS cruel. And unfair…and she had reached her limit.

"Chichi, don't make me even angrier and lift your head!" Goku's voice got a pitch louder. Her knees and hands shivered. With her tears stained face she looked at him, made him stop in his tracks and whispered once again her sorry, before she turned around and ran away.

Little did she know that he was just about to follow her. Her high heels clicked on the ground and she had trouble walking straight – it was no wonder that someone stopped her middle way and grabbed her arm only to junk her back into a wide chest. She cried nonetheless and wiggled herself free, effortlessly. "Let me go!"  
"Chi, calm down!" Goku hissed and grabbed her face with both of his hands only to softly lift her head.  
"Please let me go, or I…I…" she closed her eyes and hiccupped.

"What is wrong with you today? Did something happen?"

She shook her head no.

"Are you still shocked, are you feeling unwell? Please, tell me what's wrong with you, I'm worried, please…" He brushed away the tears from her cheeks.

"I just…." Her voice crackled.

"You what?"

"I just can't take it anymore!" she suddenly exploded.

"Take what?" he still whispered with worry in his voice. Well, he somehow knew what may trouble her, but he never knew how hard it was for her. Maybe he was too straight forward while work. Well, he wanted to have her back and she didn't let him another choice, but she was just so stubborn, he never realized how hard she was on herself the whole time.

"I can't take staying away from you! But I can't take not working for you either! I don't know how to behave sometimes! When I should be your secretary, I want you to hold me! When I see your female business partners talk to you, I get so jealous, I would like to rip of their heads! My mind is confused, and I like being touched by you but I can't show it at work, I just can't! My heart won't stop beating, my face gets red all the time; and if I try to sooth myself not loosing focus I feel miserable! I know it's my own fault, I demanded you to choose, and I know I'm stupid because of that but I…I just don't understand why someone like you wants to have someone like me!" she tried to catch her breath and looked constantly away from him, avoiding his eyes that looked more than just surprised.

"And when you held me before I couldn't hold back my feelings anymore, and it made me realize just how much I love you, but when Mister Rii saw us being intimate he looked so disbelieved, I knew it would be ridiculous for us being together! Your reputation may sink; your business partners may look down on you! I never gained anything with my own hands, I never achieved anything special! I'm stupid, can't do anything right; I'm stubborn and a coward! I'm not strong willed and have no special talent. I'm a complete looser with a bad and loud temper! I was a nobody in high school, university and even now at work! I'm an emotional wrack, and I can't stop shaking! I'm even embarrassing you in front of all those passersby and yet you still listen to my words! And I just…I just don't know what to do anymore..."

"Chi, look at me."

"No…" she shook her head.

"Please."

Her watery red eyes glanced up at him shyly. His eyes were boring themselves into hers. "The one who wanted you was me."

She shook her head again as if she wanted to deny his words but he kept being hard. "Listen, Chi! I was the one talking to you first! I wanted to get to know you, and yes it is true, I choose you being my secretary because it was you!"

She closed her eyes shut.

"I admit it wasn't fair taking you just because I'm utterly and completely in love with you! Don't get me wrong, you are a wonderful secretary, you do your job perfectly! But listen to me, you are…." He struggled for words and sighed. "…you are the one I wanted to have since I saw you entering university years ago. I couldn't stop my mind circling around you. And when I saw you again I just…couldn't believe I would actually get a chance. I was so happy to know you were going to work for me I just….was too enthusiastic…" He sighed once more. "I didn't know I was cornering you."

She gulped. "You…knew me since university?"

Goku chuckled. "Well, I didn't know you, I just saw you entering it while I was leaving; I graduated just before you were starting..." He looked embarrassed in a way.

"And you…couldn't stop thinking about me although you didn't know who I was or how I was?"

"Please don't mention it…I don't understand it myself…"

"That's sweet…" Chichi sniffed and smiled a little. Goku patted her head. "I'm glad you're smiling again." And they became silent. A lot of words were changed right now – in the middle of the streets. They didn't know what to say anymore…so they just looked at each other. The air seemed to crackle.

_WOW! That was….stunning!_ Chichi's heart suddenly interrupted the mood and Chichi just shook her head in disbelief. _Kyaa, he said he loves you! Isn't that great? Now isn't that just absolutely great? I can't stop moving, I'm dancing! Dancing!_

Goku suddenly scratched his head and grinned boyishly. "Well, I think we should get going now. Bulma's waiting and all the talk made me kind of hungry. And uh….to be honest I don't really know what we should do now, it's kind of…confusing."

"Hn…" Chichi agreed. Well they said what was on their minds, but they didn't discuss what they were going to do now. The situation wasn't solved at all. What did I get myself into, was written clearly on Chichi's face as they entered Bulma's shop, yet she couldn't stop the happy feeling inside of her.

xGxCxGxCx

"What happened to your face, Chichi!" Bulma blurted out as soon as they entered the little shop. The blue haired woman rushed immediately to them and shot a death glare to Goku. "What did you do to her, you stupid monkey?"

"Oh no, Bulma! He didn't do anything! I just…uh…didn't pay any attention and was almost hit by a car. I'm still a little shocked I guess." Chichi half lied. Bulma's eyes went wide. "You were what?!" she pushed her index finger into Goku's chest. "Why in the world can't you take care of her? You are pathetic!"

"Buls, I saved her in the last minute." Goku tried to convince her, but she didn't hear him anymore. She already took Chichi to the next seed and brought her a warm cup of hot chocolate. "Here, for calming down. Goku, don't you dare try to say anything, and keep your mouth shut!" she yelled and Goku sealed his lips, defeated. There was no way arguing with Bulma. She would win anyway. So he just sat down and caressed Chichi's hand which was lying on the table, automatically. She looked at him with wide eyes but he only smiled and continued, grabbing her hand in order to stop her from retreating.

"Oh dear…" Bulma came back with a tablet full of fresh pancakes and placed them on the table. "Non for you, Goku!" she warned the spiky haired man who just sighed and watched how Bulma patted Chichi's head. "Poor girl…After seeing you for months here you are with a tears stained face…" and a death glare once again. Chichi chuckled. Goku's face was hilarious, he obviously was hungry; Bulma ignored him completely the rest of the day and Chichi relaxed chatting with her. It was nice once in a while…

xGxCxGxCx

"I thought she was about to kill me…" Goku smiled while both of them strolled down the streets, bringing her home. It was pretty late and pitch black outside. Chichi chuckled. "Yeah, she sent you so many death glares I didn't know what to think anymore."  
"Don't remind me." He tenderly smiled and grabbed her hand. "Hey, want to go there again?"

"Where?" Chichi asked surprised, her mind completely focused on the hand holding hers. Her belly was immediately filled with butterflies; her body reacted with every pore. It almost hurt.

"Our place…" he half whispered and looked into her eyes playfully. Chichi looked around and found herself in the park.

The park. If it wasn't for this park she would have never met him…she wouldn't have had to think about a solution for their mess. Why was it so hard for both of them to just be together? Why were both of them making it so complicated?

"Our place?" she asked with a soft voice and liked the thought of their hideout. It indeed seemed like the only place where they could be the way they were.

"Yeah, our place…" He repeated and brushed some of her hair behind her ear. "The only place where nobody would disturb us."

"The only place where we can be who we are?"

"Yeah…the only place where nobody's going to judge us…" His face came awfully near. How long has it been since she was letting him this near? Half a year? Her hart skipped a beat. Well, it skipped many beats, it was almost stopping! His breath was caressing her lips and she shuddered while his hands sneaked around her torso. He lightly pressed her into his chest while his nose brushed tenderly over hers. She sighed as she breathed out: "The only place where…where…nobody can see us?"

"Hn…" he hummed, unable to give a clear answer.

"But we…we shouldn't do it. Hide that is. We should search for a solution." Her eyes were already shut down, waiting in anticipation.

"We have a solution." He whispered and brushed with his lips over hers. Oh, why was he doing this? The waiting was unbearable to her! Wasn't he already at his limits, too?

"What…what…" she gulped, licking her dry lips in the process. She felt him shudder. "What kind of?"

"Let me love you…" he almost sounded desperate. She cracked her eyes open and looked into his onyx ones. They were filled with something she couldn't quite place. She never saw this kind of look.

"What?"

"Chi, let me love you, please. It's the only thing I could think of. Why making it complicated? Don't push me away, I can't bear it. My employees don't have the right to judge about me or the one I approve of. And you are the woman I approve of. Don't shoulder everything on your own. I can protect you…"

"But I love my work…"her protest was small.

"Please…" he pleaded. She never knew he could plead like that. Was she giving him so much misery? So he was suffering as much as her?

_That is only your fault!_ Her heart interrupted her thoughts. _You and your idiotic condition!_

His lips brushed over hers once again and Chichi sighed, wanting him to kiss her finally! "Please…" his hot breath caressed her face. Oh would he never? "Chi, please…" he sounded like a child now. Chichi was torn up inside. What was it she wanted?  
"Goku, I…" she couldn't finish her sentence as her mind was blank. She wanted him to kiss her, damn it! She couldn't think of anything else.

"Let me love you…" he repeated, the anticipation almost killed her! Chichi hummed against his lips, pushing herself into his chest, feeling his arms around her….God, she wanted that man more than anything!  
"But…" she still tried to protest, to no avail. His penetrations were making her dizzy, his breathing hitched each time he put small pressure with his lips on her face, but never on the mouth.

"I want you." he desperately announced, making her gulp. She never had heard such words from anyone. Her body shivered, she had goose pumps all over. Her breathing came in short distances. Goku was at his limits. He had waited so long for this moment to come, he wasn't sure if he could control himself anymore.

He couldn't…

"I want you right now!" and his mind was out of control. Chichi felt a sudden hotness between her legs she couldn't describe and then his lips crushed down on hers and he ravished them eagerly. Clutching his shirt in some kind of desperation, Chichi welcomed every kiss he gave her with joy. This was what she wanted, nothing else. Her hands found their way into his hair and around his neck while his hands sneaked their way under her shirt to touch her bare skin on her back. His hot fingertips explored everything that was in reach without pulling her shirt up, most of the time he caressed the area around her tailbone. Only when they needed air did they pull away from each other, her face buried in his neck while he kissed her exposed shoulder over and over again. Thank goodness it was summer; he had great access towards that spot.

"I'm sorry." He breathed out after a while and kissed her forehead. She only was able to shake her head. "Don't apologize."

"I should take you home." He suggested but didn't move an inch. Chichi only nodded. "You should."

"We are going to see each other again tomorrow at work, we should go home and sleep." Chichi nodded again. "We should."

"Krillin's going to be surprised hearing about this."

"…"

"Chi, promise me to not run away again."

"…I promise." She hugged him some more, her thoughts circling about tomorrow. A bad feeling made its way through her body. "Goku?"

"Hn?" he rubbed her back soothingly.

"Can we stay like this for a while?"

He smiled. "Of course."

And the night breeze blew softly around them. Tomorrow was going to be soon…

xGxCxGxCx

"I cannot accept this." Krillin said with a hard face and Chichi's world started to crumble. She knew it was going to be like this…Goku's face fell and he baffled. "Say what?"

"I said: I cannot accept this, Goku. Your secretary is not fit to be the woman to shoulder the future of your company. In your position you should know, that political and business-relationships are the only relationships to stable our company. So no: I'm not going to accept."

Goku roared as he pushed his fist down on his table, making everything shake. Chichi closed her eyes in surprise, feeling the look she got from the manager. "I don't care what you accept or not accept! I'm going to marry her, and nobody else, you cannot tell me what to do!"

_Marriage?! When was marriage discussed? Hello?! Why am I the only one who doesn't know about it?!_

Chichi's eyes widened in shock. She didn't know that, too. She allowed him to love her, but…don't tell it was his way to propose to her?!

"Then I can only do one more thing and send in my resignation." The bald man announced, took Chichi back to reality and tried to turn around. Goku's face got darker any minute. "You try to threaten me?"

"No, I try to shake you awake. You are blind, and mesmerized by her charming looks. You don't get the meaning of this."

"No Krillin! You don't get this! Why is it that my best friend is my only offender?"

"Because your best friend just thinks what is best. And she…" he gazed towards Chichi with a mix of an apology and hardness "…is not the best."

That hurt her. Pretty much.

Goku straightened his back and sighed, looking like the president he was more than ever. "Then I think it is best for you to leave."

"Very well." And Krillin left. Chichi stood there like a wheel that wasn't needed. Just what happened in here? And why was it that she just had the feeling something was amiss? She saw how Goku slumped down into his chair, his face buried behind his palms.  
"I'm sorry…this is my fault." She quietly whispered, looking to the ground. "I'm just not fitted to be by your side…just like I presumed…"

"No!" he cut her short. "You are the one _I _need. I took you because you are not related to my company…well…financially that is…"

Chichi nodded, but felt still wrong inside. She had to know what was going on here and why Mister Rii was just so against it. She knew he did like her; she also knew he liked the way she worked. She wasn't completely useless. But his last look…She just had to know what was going on.

Going out of the office to give Goku some space she ran straight to Krillin's office. He was just about to pack his things.

"Mister Rii!" She shouted as soon as she reached him. He looked up at her, a sad smile on his face.

"Miss Ox." He greeted her and continued packing.

"What did you mean when you said I was not the best? You know something Goku doesn't know, am I right?"

He continued packing, not answering it. "Please, Mister Rii! I need you to give me an answer! If there is anything I should know then tell me, now!"

"You know Miss Ox, I never thought of you as someone who was after wealth and money…and I still don't believe it. The reason you are here is because you care for the president, just like I do. But Goku is such an idiot, he doesn't see the things right in front of his eyes."

"Like?"

"Have you ever wondered why this company still exists? Well, it's definitely not because Goku is so smart and hard working. Not that he isn't. But his doing would never be enough. Or mine. And don't get me wrong, I don't approve of your engagement because I wouldn't like you; I don't approve of it, because the company is going to fall with this marriage."

"You're telling me that there is a financier Goku doesn't know about?"

Krillin smiled. "I knew you were a smart one from the very start."

"But…how does it stand in any relation to his private matters?"

"Before his grandfather died, he made a contract with another big company. _Igarashi Corp._ is one of the most influential businesses in the world. Only catch: Goku has to marry the first daughter."

_Holy crap!_ Her heart yelled and almost sprung out of Chichi's chest. Holy crap didn't even come close to what Chichi was thinking.

"Why haven't I ever hear of it?"

"Nobody knew except me. Goku's grandfather wanted it to be only revealed when the company was at it's limits. Only by then the marriage would be fulfilled. And the company hits the bottom…-Miss Igarashi contacted me already in order to announce the engagement."

I'm standing in the way then?" Chichi realized and sat down on the nearest chair. Goku was not going to be hers…Never…

"I never wanted to hurt you, I'm sorry…" Krillin suddenly took her hands in his and pleaded with his eyes. "Please Miss Ox! If you don't want to let the _Son Corp._ die, then you have to help me! Think of a way to save this company! I'm not the one to make it clear to him….but you!"

"You mean I have to give him up in order to save him? To make him understand?" her eyes filled with water. Who would have thought this was going to happen? She really wasn't allowed to live her life as she wanted to live. She never knew there was more to it than just her stupid way of thinking. What did she get herself into…

"I beg of you. Goku will never be himself if he loses his business, and you know that!"

The tears fell freely from her eyes by now. The rollercoaster she called her life was never going to come to an end. Always those up and downs…it was going to kill her!

"What do you suggest I should do?"

"Leave him."

"What?" Chichi shot up from her chair. "But…I only got to know him! I can't leave him!"

_I protest too! Stupid idea! _

"Not even if he's going to lose everything he has worked for up till now?"

"But…I just can't…lie to him."

"Then try. If you want to save him, leave him. Miss Ox – Chichi – it's the only thing you can do. Leave him in order to save him."

Chichi sniffled and looked at the bald man with a tired yet strong expression. "When is the engagement going to be announced in the media?"

Krillin sighed inaudible. "In about one week."

"Do I get to spend said week with him? Can you do that to me? Give me one week with him, and I will vanish from his life…" the next word cost all of her strength. "…forever."

Krillin smiled at her with a relieved smile. "Very well."

"Thank you…" then she turned around to leave, her face as white as a cloud. She was feeling sick. But before she left the office completely, she added. "And don't turn in your resignation. If I'm going to leave, he will need you…as a friend and colleague."

"Very well." He repeated and watched how she practically fled from him, clutching one hand over her mouth, crying non stoppable. Chichi searched for the nearest toilet, and was more than just happy to have finally found one.

She vomited hard. She was throwing up anything she had since this morning until only bile was coming out of her. Her body shook violently and she had trouble breathing. Her soul was going to break if this continued any further… So she had to leave him before she really had him. One week was granted to her. Only one week.

What should she do in one week?

_**So you will have to wait for a third part...really...I'm stupid...I just can't make stories short...why? Oh well...give you the time to REVIEW! I'm happy to read something once in a while: Your comments are always making me more eager to write! So don't stop! And I'm not going to stop writing :)**_


End file.
